Optical recording media, such as a Blu-ray disc (BD; registered trademark) and a digital versatile disc (DVD), are known. For example, write once type optical discs, such as Blu-ray disc recordable (BD-R) and digital versatile disc recordable (DVD-R), are also widely used in these types.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method of rewriting (updating) data with respect to a write once type recording medium.